Late One Night
by Miss Antoinette92
Summary: ONE SHOT. A story into the lives of Harry and Hermione as a family and as husband and wife. Smut.


**First one-shot that popped into my head. Read and review s'il te plait! Merci!**

* * *

Harry awoke to the faint sounds of crying screams; he made a move to lift up the covers when a hand against his arm stopped him.

"It's my turn," his wife said sleepily. "Go back to sleep,"

Harry started to protest when she kissed his cheek, rubbing his arm softly.

"I'll be right back,"

She slipped out of the bed and walked out of the room. Harry sat up and ran his hands through his hair, reaching towards his bedside table for his glasses. Whenever she left the bedroom he could never seem to fall back asleep, the bed also seemed cold without his wife sleeping next to him.

As he slipped out of the bed, he heard the faint sound of small footsteps. He put on his discarded t-shirt and made his way into the hall. He could still hear the faint sound of whimpers coming down the hall and as he turned to follow them his son spoke up.

"_Daddy," _

He turned and smiled down at his first, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and dragging his favorite stuffed wolf behind him. The little boy of two, with his head of black hair sticking up in all directions, walked until he wrapped himself around his father's pajama-clad leg.

"She woke 'e up _again_," he whined into his leg.

Harry smiled as he bent down to pick him up, "I'm sorry Albus, your sister isn't feeling well. Where's James?"

"'E sleeping Daddy," Albus said softly, yawning as he rested his head against his father's shoulder.

Harry chuckled; rubbing Albus' back and making his way back to his son's room. "I know bud, don't worry, me and your mom will get Lils to sleep,"

"O'ay," he answered, falling back to sleep,

After tucking his son back into bed, Harry made his way back into the family nursery, the only room that had full view of the park across the street. In the glow of the Moonlight he saw his wife cradling their daughter sitting on the alcove window bench as they look out into the park. His daughter lips were trembling, but looking up at her mother she was much calmer than she was when her wails echoed through the house.

"You're a miracle worker 'Mione," Harry murmured, so he wouldn't disturb the two.

Hermione glanced up and narrowed her eyes up at him, "You were suppose to go back to sleep,"

"Albus woke up, so I had to put him back to bed," he walked over and sat down on the bench next to them, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "You're the two most beautiful creatures on this earth,"

Hermione shook her head as she turned back to their daughter, "Daddy likes to flatter the girls in his life, doesn't he my Lily?"

He laughed, letting his daughter take ahold of his finger, "It's only true,"

His daughter smiled up at him, taking the tip of his finger into her mouth and gnawing on it. Hermione relaxed into her husband as she watched her daughter. Harry rested his head against her shoulder, and used his arm to wrap it around her side, rubbing her forearm and making her sigh.

"It's amazing," she mused, smiling down at her daughter then looking over her shoulder, "These three perfect little angels…"

"Yeah," he said, pointing at his daughter, "Despite _this_ bundle of joy waking us up at the wee hours of the night,"

She shoved him playfully, "Aren't you suppose to be charming?"

"I always am, if _this_ one sleeps I'll show you," he breathed, kissing her neck softly.

She suppressed a shiver, and stood up away from him as Lily began to yawn sleepily, "You shouldn't talk like that around our children, Harry,"

He chuckled, standing up to help tuck Lily in. He ran a hand down her back as he pulled Lily's blanket over her, smiling down at his daughter who yawned again. He looked to Hermione and smiled when he saw her red cheeks.

"You are going into dangerous waters Mr. Potter," she warned, not being very convincing.

"I think I can handle it," He grinned wrapping him arms around her.

She slipped out of his grasp and walked out of the room, pausing in the doorway and looking over her shoulder with a mischievous smile.

"You coming?"

Harry grinned, and dashed after her. He caught her in the hallway, lifting her up and pressing her close to his body. She stifled a laugh as she looked down at him, pushing his bangs away out of his eyes revealing her husband's piercing green eyes. They stopped for a moment outside their room, entranced by the other eyes, watching every emotion that flash across them. Warmth, happiness, love, respect, content, want, and lust. He let her down slowly, letting her curves run down his body. Her hands fell felt on his chest and she looked up at him through her deep brown eyes. They mirrored his feeling exactly and they wordlessly walked slowly into their room.

Harry closed the door quietly as he kept his attention on Hermione who watched him in return. He walked to her standing over her at his full height; she looked up at him and smiled, her hands resting softly against his chest. He ran his fingertips slowly up her arms, leaving a trail of chills, and rested one hand on hers. He lifted a hand and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek and softly running a rough thumb over her soft cheek.

It was like their wedding night all over again, cautious but letting the love linger in the air and their touch. Every moment was slow as if putting it to memory. They made it to the bed, as Hermione sat down on the edge Harry stood above her, their hands now at their sides but still looking up at each other.

Hermione made the first move, lifting a hand and resting it on the hem of his shirt. Her fingers slipped underneath and rubbed against his warm skin. They traveled up taking the shirt with the and soon it was pulled off revealing Harry's bare torso and the scars that was an everyday reminder of the war they won. He watched as she traced the healed skin with her fingers, then as she leaned in and kissed them one by one he shivered at the cool feel of her lips.

He touched her chin, making her look up at him. She noticed the look in his eyes all too well, and with a smile she lifted up her arms. He grinned down at her and slowly, almost painfully, pulled her nightgown up and over her head, tossing in gently into a chair. Her chest was bear and like always she looked away from his heated gaze with her cheeks beginning to red. He touched her chin and bent down to kiss her, leaning forward so that she fell back onto the bed. The kiss was slow, filled with want but they both wanted to savor this moment they haven't had for days. She ran her fingers up his back causing him to shiver against her. Feeling bold with the effect she had on him, she let her hand travel under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and under the band of his boxers. She ran her nails across the top of his bum, and he moaned into the kiss and instinctively grabbed her right breast.

She gasped at the rough touch but when he softly kneaded her breast, it turned into a small moan. He ran his thumb across the perk nibble and watched her as she fell apart under his touch.

"I miss this,"

"W-what?" she asked, trying to concentrate on forming words, "Seeing me r-reduced to a hysteric girl?"

"Hysterical, yes," he stated with a kiss in between the valley of her breasts, "Girl, no, more like…the independent woman I fell in love with,"

Hermione sighed, running her hands through his hair, then as he assaulted her other breast she reactively clung to his hair and thrust her chest upwards. Harry nipped and licked at her breast while massage the other one occasionally tweaking her nibble between his fingers.

"Harry," She moaned, as he kiss his way to the other side, "Harry, _please_…"

"Not yet," he whispered, continuing his work.

A rush of heat swept through Hermione's body as Harry began to kiss down her body, every other kiss he would flick his tongue out to taste her skin. He reached her blue cotton panties and ran his nose over the front, inhaling her scent almost to memory. Lifting his head he looked up to Hermione, who was watching anxiously. He ran his fingers underneath the edges of the tiny garment, making her gasp and shiver under his touch. He crawled back up above her but was captivated by his hands against his her skin. He slowly and painfully dragged the offending article off, stroking her legs as he did so.

She blushed as he gazed at her nudity. She shouldn't be blushing because her husband has seen her like this time and time again (they have had three kids for Merlin's sake) but the hungry look in his eyes made her feel like a shy teenager.

He shifted so he was completely flush against her front looking at her like she's was the most important think in his world, which made her turn her head away to not show her embarrassment.

"Hey," he whispered cupping her chin to look into her eyes.

"Hey," she replied. "Now…can you please stop procrastinating?"

Harry laughed and kissed her passionately. As suddenly as he deepened the kiss, he entered her.

Her last coherent thought was her wondering how he got off his pajamas and boxers without her noticing.

Harry thrust into her again and she moaned loudly in reply, clenching her legs tightly around him. He was slow and deliberate, kissing the side of her neck and her collarbone. Her hips bucked into his, making him hiss against the action. He wrapped her legs more tightly around his body and quickened his pace, his thrusts deeper and sharp. His now wild movements made her inhale sharply with pleasure and pressed herself against his hips.

Together they moved, emotions coursing through them both, each meeting each other in a rhythm that was theirs and theirs alone. Hermione clung to him as she felt that familiar heat wash over her, her hands found their way into his hair and she fisted it in her hands, meeting his thrust harder and moaning as she felt him wrap his arm's tighter around her body.

Quickly his piston-like movements were on their way to brining her over the edge and with a yell of Harry's name and she tightened around his length and yet the wave of her orgasm run its' way through her body. With a deep moan his warmth wash over her from the inside as he too had his finish. They left each other panting and Hermione was caught in the euphoria the climax her husband gave her. Harry tried to support himself on his shaky arms but he slumped down against Hermione, taking long shaky breaths.

They stayed like that for a moment before Hermione lifted her hand to run through his bangs, his hair sticking against his now wet forehead.

He looked up at her, a little sad, "I'm sorry it didn't last as I planned it to be,"

Hermione chuckled shaking her head, "I'm just thankful no one screamed for a glass of water,"

"_Daddy_!"

Harry groaned burying himself in his wife's shoulder, "You just _had _to say that,"

Hermione bit her lip to stop laughing, "Duty calls, _daddy,"_

He lifted his head and glared at her, "Oh, you're asking for it,"

"Go to your son, love," she said kissing his cheek.

Harry sighed and pulled himself away from his wife, picking up his pajama pants and hopping into to them. He reached the doorway before turning back around to face her.

"I'm coming back, I hope you know,"

Hermione smiled loving, wrapping a blanket around her, "Wouldn't have it any other."

* * *

**Still trying to get the intimate stuff right. Review with comments and advice if you think that can give me a step in the right direction. Thanks dearies!**


End file.
